


Рисунки из блокнота. Мини-футболисты и макси-фантазии

by WTF Football RPS 2021 (WTF_Football_RPS_2021)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Art, M/M, WTF Football RPS 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Внеконкурс, визуал (нерейтинг)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29243889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Football_RPS_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Football%20RPS%202021
Summary: Жизнь и приключения мини-футболистов в мини-комиксе.
Relationships: Luka Modrić/Ivan Rakitić
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021 (внеконкурс), WTF Football RPS 2021: визуал низкого рейтинга





	Рисунки из блокнота. Мини-футболисты и макси-фантазии

  


  


[](https://i.ibb.co/G9vWg3K/image.jpg)

[](https://i.ibb.co/G2jghyG/2.jpg)


End file.
